


Wait For Me

by sto_uwu_nky



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Light Angst, Mc leaves the devildom, Reader leaves devildom, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sto_uwu_nky/pseuds/sto_uwu_nky
Summary: Being separated hurts
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Wait For Me

He never thought a wooden door in his own home would make him so afraid. 

He hesitated, fingers curled around the knob, trembling with the pressure he put behind them. This was the last night he’d open the door to find you, waiting for him with open arms and a smile that could melt a thousand Devildom nights. He considered the idea of leaving, the pain of knowing this was your last exchange tying an imaginary noose around his neck, yet he tossed the idea aside. Nothing was as painful as being deprived of you, he knew he had to stay with you as long as he could, as long as he was allowed to. With you as his motivator once more, he turned the knob, the creaking of the door alerting the inhabitant of his arrival. 

His breath caught in his throat, his eyes softening as he looked at you, your eyes flickering up to him from your seat on the bed. The gentle smile that he knew you wore to melt his current worries away working just as you planned, his fears melting as he closed the door behind him, walking towards you as he had done for the past year or so. 

“Hope I didn’t keep ya waiting..” he mumbled, the soft giggle of your voice cradling him better than the plush blankets of your bed. 

“I’d gladly wait as long as it takes,” you replied, combing the hair out of your face. “You’d never make me wait long anyways,” you added, a noise of protest and playful shove to your head making you collapse against his side, head resting on his shoulder as your laugh danced through his ears. 

“Is something wrong with that? No one wants to miss out on the Great Mammon-” he boasted, his arm wrapping around your waist on its own, the action practically being muscle memory at this point. You smiled, turning your head enough for your nose to brush against his neck. 

“I certainly wouldn’t,” you encouraged, the warmth of your breath painting his being with comfort. “What would I do if you weren’t here..” you hummed, his grip on you tightening as the question hung in the air, hovering above the two of you like a guillotine ready to strike. 

“Well… We’re gonna find out soon aren’t we,” he muttered, his eyes glancing away from yours, lest you see his heartbreak through them. Your quiet hum of agreement irked him. Why did you seem so calm? Were you really okay with heading back to the Human World? Forgetting about him and his brothers, and everything you had together? He felt his chest tighten, heart, clawing its way up, begging to be heard. But as he opened his mouth to give you a piece of his mind, the quiet and shaky intakes of breath drew his attention. Nuzzling your head against his skin your arms found their way around Mammon, hands gripping at the black shirt he wore. 

“I don’t want to find out,” you admitted, lips resting against his neck. It wasn’t a kiss, more of a declaration of attachment. He felt the way you silently pleaded for the two of you to not be separated, the desperation of you wanting, needing, to stay. 

“Yeah… me neither,” he huffed, his head downcast as you held each other, the silence of the room allowing space for you to bask in the simplicity of each other. With difficulty you pulled away from him, wanting to look him in the eye. 

“You’ll be okay without me right?”

“Shut up.”

“Mammon-”

“I won’t be.” 

You stared at him as his eyes squeezed shut, his lips twitching as they fought to keep the scowl off his face. “Ya hear me? I won’t be okay,” he blurted, shaking his head before ramming it against your collarbone, knocking you both back against the bed from the force. He shook his head against your skin, as if trying to drill and bury himself away from reality. “You- a stupid good for nothing human. Why am I so dependent on ya?” he sobbed, droplets staining the front of your shirt. Your face contorted as his nails raked down your shoulders, your features stuck between a laugh and a cry. Your arms came around him, pulling him even closer as you nestled your nose against his hair, hiccups of laughter and sobs bursting from your chest. 

“I’ll miss you to Mammon,” you sobbed, your fingers trembling as they clutched at his shirt, afraid he’d be ripped from you right then and there. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you,” you admitted. He sobbed in response, continuing to hide his face against your body. 

“Don’t leave me,” he begged, curling up against himself, your hold on him tightening. “Don’t go. Stay, please stay-” he pleaded, hysterical as he finally looked up to face you. The red hue across his face accentuated the glossiness of his eyes. Multiple liquids ran down his face, yet as ugly as he may have seemed, you had never felt more connected to him. Your hands felt like magnets, drawn to his face as they cupped his tear-stained cheeks, squishing them together with the utmost of care. Letting out a soft laugh, you leaned forward, your lips brushing across his before pulling away, only for the two of you to lock eyes and come forward again. Lips clashed together, more sobs weaving their way between your breaths as both your hands scrambled to get any hold on the other they could.

“I love you.” 

“You’re my everything.”

“My treasure.” 

“Don’t leave me.”

“Don’t forget me.” 

“Don’t leave.”

“Don’t go.”

“Stay.”

Your endless begging flowed into the night, going unheard and ignored as they landed short, falling before they had any impact on anyone who could really allow you to stay. But it didn’t matter. The only ears they were meant for were the pair in the room, your words meant for him, and his words for you, just as your relationship had always been. Even as the hours crept closer to your departure, the words and needs of your heart laid left behind, in the hands of a poor demon, intoxicated by each moment and memory he had of you. 

“Wait for me?” you murmured against his lips, your closed eyes heightening the sensation of him against you. You felt the huff of air from him, a silent asking of  _ are you really that stupid?  _ followed by a gentle nudge of his nose against yours.

“As long as it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of homework, I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
